Say It Again
by CaskettRizzlesCalzona
Summary: Prompt from tumblr user serenakatic. Her mother's case wasn't over but all she wants is be to be with Castle. My take on what happens when Beckett and Castle get back to her apartment at the end of After The Storm. One Shot.


**Authors Notes: Hey this is a one shot that i wrote for someone on tumblr when i got a prompt for them. This was the prompt i was given **"**I'd really like to see a fanfic of the last scene of After The Storm, I made this post that got hundreds of notes that said something like "everyone's saying KB does something WOW at the end of the ep, what if she asks Castle to tell her again that he loves her?" I'd really like to read that :) Some tears from her, her dropping her mom's case for good... You know... :)" and here is the story. I didn't want to have Beckett arrest or kill her mother's murderer as i wanted to be as true to the characters and her mother's case as possible. **

* * *

The day was over, but her mother's case was not, however a sigh of relief was heard from Beckett when her and Castle walked through the door into her apartment. Beckett was sort of relieved that Gates had made her play out her suspension as her and Castle's relationship was fresh and she wanted to explore what they now had between them. When she answered Castle's question in the elevator she had a million ideas in her head at what they could do while she had time off work but tonight she just wanted to feel him whether it was in bed or on the sofa cuddling. She just wanted to be held by him.

Beckett walked straight towards the kitchen to open a bottle of her favourite red wine into two glasses. They both took an awkward looking sip from their glasses but Castle gave her his usual smile that only she would see from him to try and ease the awkward silence.

"Thank you" Beckett broke the silence that they had been in since they entered the apartment elevator.

"You're…wait, what for?" Castle was a little confused at what she was thanking him for when she was the one to give him the wine.

"For everything. I know I thanked you earlier but seriously Castle I would never have found who was behind my mother's murder without you. I pushed you away thinking that I didn't want to know, but you pushed me to find out. Then when you had to try and stop me from investigating and I was too caught up in her murder to listen to you, you still supported me and I thank you for that". Beckett moves closer to him, never breaking eye contact. Castle didn't know what to say. All he could do was kiss her. He took the glass from her hand and put their glasses on the island. He pulled her into him, hands gripping at her waist, lips crashed together only breaking away to breathe. Castle put his forehead against Beckett's and they stayed in each other's arms, in silence.

"I'm sorry for leaving you". Castle spoke which made Beckett look up to him, quite puzzled at where he was going. "If I had gone with you and Esposito I could have helped protect you and you would never have gone over the edge of that building."

"Castle…"

"No. I promised myself that I would protect you in any way that I could and that I would be by your side every step of the way, but I broke that promise and I hate myself for it". Throughout Castle's little rant at himself he slowly made his way away from Beckett, turning away from her, drinking every last drop of wine from his glass then pouring himself another.

"Castle, stop" Beckett took the drink from his hand and made him look at her. Hands moved their way to his chest to push Castle between her and the counter. "Don't you realize that if you had come with me and Esposito that you could have been hurt too? You could have died and that would have been my fault. You saying whatever it was that we had together was over, was the best decision you ever made in my eyes because now I don't have to blame myself if you had gotten hurt."

"It wouldn't have been your fault if I had…."

"Yes it would Castle…It's _my_ Mother's case…_my_ responsibility" Beckett looked deep into his eyes hoping that he would just take her thanks and move on. His expression slowly changed signalling that maybe Beckett was right. "Anyway, if you had come with us, the ending to last night might never have happened and I wouldn't be about to do this"

Beckett pulled Castle over to her couch and pushed him down onto it. He went to grab her belt buckle when she grabbed his hands which startled him.

"Stop" Beckett steps forward to straddle him, intertwining her fingers with his, pushing him even further into the cushions. "Tonight I want to take it slow. I want to touch…feel…taste, every part of you. I just want us to…be". They kissed for what felt like hours. Breaking away from Castle and taking a deep breath she wanted one thing from Castle but she also wanted to give him something back. Something she had never given to any other man.

"Say it again" Beckett whispered, still so very close to Castle's, what now were very swollen lips.

Castle opened his eyes to see Beckett not even an inch away from him. "Say what Kate?" He knew exactly what she meant but he needed to be sure before opening what could be a bad can of worms after only being together…not even a full day.

"Now that I'm not laid on the grass with a bullet in my chest, say it again" Beckett pulled away just a little but still close enough to feel Castle breath.

"I love you" Not even a second later Beckett's lips softly brushed against Castle's before again pulling away slightly.

"I love you too" One small tear rolled down her flushed cheek which was kissed away by Castle which then brought a faint smile across both of their faces. Beckett slowly brought herself away from Castle and got onto her feet holding her hand out signalling him to do the same. A soft kiss to the lips and intertwining their fingers was all that was needed before she walked him into her bedroom, to start what she had silently promised to Castle all of half an hour ago.

Who knows how this relationship will go, but they both know one thing for sure, they love every single part about one and other and they could go to hell and back, but they will _Always_ love the other.


End file.
